1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to mariculture systems, and more particularly to an ocean farming system suitable for raising a variety of marine species, including, for example, Redfish and other finfish, shellfish or the like. The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches a structure wherein there is provided a central platform/support structure from which uniformly emanates a plurality of elongated, generally cylindrically configured, ballastable cage structures for containing and maintaining the farmed species.
The present invention as implemented teaches a structure particularly suitable for use in open water, as the structure is configured to withstand severe storms; in fact, computer simulations have indicated that the preferred embodiment of the present invention is capable of withstanding the 100 year tropical storm.
In addition to strength, the present system is configured to allow continued presence of workers and/or researchers for monitoring and maintaining the farm, via a complete support facility on the main platform, as well as providing automated systems for monitoring the crop, as well as providing optimal environmental control including not only feeding, but oxygenation and monitoring for and controlling bacteria and other conditions via dispensing medications or the like.
The present system contemplates ballastable cages, which can be raised for harvesting or maintenance operations. In one maintenance operation, the cages are partially exposed out of the water for the maintenance of the cage walls, including cleaning and allowing UV exposure of algae and the like thereon; the cages further contemplate a rolling system for turning the cages on demand, for out of the water maintenance of all portions of the cage wall, without the necessity of lifting the cages from the water, and without the necessity of having to remove the crop therein.
While the present system may be fabricated on site, or prefabricated and installed where desired, an alternative system of the present invention contemplates the conversion of existing production or like commercial oil platforms, including offshore platforms, for use as the central platform/support structure, providing a central support structure for an array of cages as contemplated in the preferred embodiment of the present system. Thus, this alternative system contemplates a new and innovative system for retrofitting and convening unused or abandoned open water platforms from an ecological blight to a revenue and resource generating, ongoing endeavor.
2. General Background Discussion
While mariculture, fish cages, and similar structures have existed for centuries, none contemplate of suggest a large scale system comprising a centralized, main platform having a work area thereon, said platform having uniformly emanating therefrom at its base a plurality of ballastable or non-ballastable, elongated fish pens. Not only does the system contemplate a unique and uncontemplated efficient system for large scale mariculture production, it also provides an open water structure capable of withstanding heretofore devastating storm conditions.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,495,562 Fahlman et al Feb 17, 1970 4,186,532 Kahn Feb 05, 1980 4,257,350 Streichenbrgr Mar 24, 1981 4,266,509 Gollott et al May 12, 1981 4,312,296 Stelleman et al Jan 26, 1982 4,610,219 Morimura Sep 09, 1986 4,335,680 Kipping Jun 22, 1982 4,716,854 Bourdon Jan 05, 1988 4,798,169 Rosen et al Jan 17, 1989 4,909,186 Nakamne et al Mar 20, 1990 4,936,253 Otamendi-Bust Jun 26, 1990 4,957,064 Koma Sep 18, 1990 5,095,851 Bourg Mar 17, 1992 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,851 issued 1992 to Bourg illustrates in its exemplary embodiment a converted hopper barge for mariculture operations, the system teaching a mariculture system including liquid oxygen or compressed air infusion via pipes or the like into the fish habitat, as well as a means of varying the water line of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,064 issued 1990 teaches an "Offshore Fish Cage for Farming Fish" on the open sea wherein the upper portion of the cage is above water level; this apparatus is distinguishable from the present invention, however, it is nonetheless pertinent as the "Background of the Invention" section (col 1) recognizes a method of floating a fish cage at the surface during normal operation, and sinking same during rough seas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,253 issued 1990 for a "Marine Fish Farm" teaches a mariculture system wherein there is included a maintenance and personnel platform in communication with at least one ballastable, rigid barrel-type cultivation cages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,186 teaches a large scale "Fish Cage for Cultivating Fish" wherein there is provided an open hull vessel forming a fish cage via the inclusion of screens over the open areas; the vessel is able to remain afloat via the inclusion of ballast tanks arranged on the upper side and outer side platings, configured to hold air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,854 to Bourdon teaches a "Sea Aquaculture Installation" teaching a main platform for personnel and maintenance with separate, removed, floating habitat modules, said modules providing food and air on demand via fluid conduit from said platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,296 issued 1982 comprises one of the more pertinent references found during the course of the search, teaching a floating fish cage having ballast tanks located at both ends, at least one of the cages having means of varying the buoyancy of the cage, an axle running along the longitudinal axis of said cage, and rotation means for rotating said cage about its axis. (FIGS. 5, 6)
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,562 teaches an underwater habitat wherein there is provided a ballastable system which may be of some general pertinence to your structure.
As may be discerned by a review of the above and foregoing, it is submitted that the prior art has yet to contemplate or suggest an effective system for large scale mariculture, providing a cost effective, yet sustainable and lasting system based in the often inhospitable open water environment. Instead, the prior art tends to contemplate either systems having limited, specialized production characteristics, or unworkable, expensive larger scale systems.